The present invention relates generally to the field of electronics, and more particularly to projecting markings on a surface.
Conventional road markings may be partitioned, divided, or indicate a direction of travel for a user. Conventional road markings may be painted on roads and sometimes utilize reflective materials. However, time, weather, and precipitation, can fade or hide road markings. When a user is unable to see road markings clearly, or at all, an unsafe driving environment may exist. Thus, a method to display road markings for a user that may not fade or become hidden is needed.